Le party pyjama de Sakura
by Kyubi18
Summary: Sakura fait un party pyjama avec ses amis, et elle organise plusieurs jeux qui leur feront faire des conneries. Quand on rajoute un Sasuke bourré et un Naruto, qu'est-ce que ça donne? Grosse connerie. Ne pas lire cette fic sérieusement! Bonne lecture!
1. Embarras

**Une nouvelle fic!! Wahou!!! Alors ça se passe à un party pyjama organisé par Sakura, là où nos amis se ridiculiseront dans des jeux plus fous les uns des autres. Alors bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira! Bisous! **

Le jour avait laissé place à la nuit. Tout était calme, à l'exception du quartier Uchiwa. Pourquoi? Parce qu'un certain blond assez bruyant tapait à la porte de notre brun favori : Sasuke Uchiwa. Naruto s'était traîné jusque chez lui dans le but de le convaincre de venir au party pyjama que Sakura organisait chez elle.

Du point de vu du brun, c'était du véritable suicide de se montrer chez sa groupie la plus criarde, surtout en pyjama. Mais de celui du blond, c'était l'occasion rêvée de s'amuser entre amis. Mais il voulait absolument que son meilleur ami soit présent.

Alors, il cognait à sa porte depuis au moins une dizaine de minutes en jacassant sans cesse des *SASUKE-TEME!!!!!!*.

Il finit enfin par ouvrir la porte, les cheveux mouillés en bataille, ayant pour seul habit un simple short noir. Son torse était recouvert de fines gouttelettes, preuve qu'il venait de sortir de la douche. Il fixait Naruto avec un regard noir qui aurait fait déguerpir n'importe qui de sensé, ce que Naruto n'était pas.

-QUOI???? Cria-t-il rageusement.

-NAN MAIS, COMMENT ÇA SE FAIT QUE TU NE VIENS PAS AU PARTY PYJAMA DE SAKURA-CHAN??

-Arrête de crier abruti.

-Teme.

-Et tu me vois vraiment aller à un party pyjama chez Sakura? dit-il en en prononçant le nom Sakura sur un ton de dégoût.

-Allez, on va bien s'amuser! suppliait Naruto en faisant une bouille triste.

Sasuke croisa les bras et soupira.

-Si tu ne viens pas je reste devant ta porte toute la nuit en hurlant ton nom!

-Roh, ça va. Je viens.

-OUAIS!!! criait Naruto en sautillant sur place.

-Bon, entre pendant que je me prépa…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Naruto le poussa sur le côté pour entrer dans la grande demeure, regardant partout autour de lui, la mine curieuse.

-Euh... fais comme chez toi. dit Sasuke.

_J'espère que les meubles sont assurés… _Se disait-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto s'installa sur un grand fauteuil de cuir marron et contempla la pièce dans son ensemble. Eh oui, le Sasuke avait du goût pour le mobilier, mais pour la décoration, ça laissait à désirer…

Les murs avaient été repeints dernièrement si on se fiait à l'odeur, en une couleur violette sombre. Et étrangement, tous les vases et etc étaient noirs ou violets. Seul le cadre de l'équipe 7 mettait un peu de couleur dans cet environnement sombre.

Sasuke arriva, habillé du même short noir, avec un chandail à manches courtes de la même couleur. Il s'était séché les cheveux et transportait à présent un sac contenant son pyjama.

-Enfin! déclara Naruto en se levant.

-Ça n'a pris que 10 minutes dobe.

-En tout cas, très joli la décoration!

-Merci.

Dans le langage narutien, ça voulait dire qu'il la trouvait tout simplement affreuse. Sasuke s'en doutait un peu.

Ils se rendirent jusque chez Sakura à pied sous les jacassements incessants de Naruto qui parlait de tout et de rien et d'un Sasuke silencieux, comme à son habitude.

Arrivés devant la porte de leur amie aux cheveux roses, Naruto cogna et c'est une tornade blonde qui vint leur ouvrir la porte.

-Sasuke-Kun!!!!!! Naruto.

-Quel accueil. Plaisanta le blond.

-SASUKE-KUN!!!!!! Hurla Sakura en se jetant sur le brun en question.

À ce moment Naruto se dit que ça allait être sa fête après ce party pyjama, si on se fiait au regard noir que lui envoyait Sasuke…

Il semblait dire : tu vas me le payer, tu vas voir dobe…

Et le plus drôle, c'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait au même moment.

-Entrez et allez mettre vos pyjamas! Le party va bientôt commencer.

Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps! Et je suis vraiment surprise que tu sois là Sasuke.

-Hnn. fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

Naruto et Sasuke allèrent se changer dans la salle de bain et revinrent avec leur pyjama. La tenue de Sasuke n'était pas bien différente de celle qu'il portait en arrivant. Il avait un short semblable, et un autre

t-shirt noir. On aurait presque pu dire qu'il était habillé pareil.

Mais pour Naruto, c'était vraiment différent. En arrivant il portait son habituelle tenue orange, et maintenant il s'était vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc moulant parfaitement sa fine musculature et d'un pantalon de pyjama noir, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique.

En le voyant arriver, Hinata perdit connaissance comme d'habitude et Kiba fit une remarque vaseuse.

-Alors Naruto, qui as-tu prévu faire chavirer ce soir? demanda t-il moqueur.

-Et si ça serait toi?

-Hein?!?

-Nan, je blague imbécile! Tu n'aurais pas cette chance!!

-Ouf!!! fit-il en faisant mine d'être soulagé.

-KIBA!!!!!

Le début de la soirée se passa dans cette ambiance.

C'est-à-dire : Kiba et Naruto se chamaillaient sans cesse.

Bien sûr, il y avait en arrière-plan Sasuke qui était dans son coin en train de siroter un verre de punch, Shikamaru qui draguait Temari, Shino qui essayait de réveiller Hinata, Chôji qui se goinfrait dans le buffet, et on s'en doutait bien : Sakura et Ino qui espionnaient Sasuke en riant et en discutant de sa beauté exceptionnelle.

Mais à un moment, Sakura se décida et annonça le début des activités qu'elle avait prévu.

-Je demande votre attention tout le monde!!

Tout le monde s'arrêtèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers elle.

-Nous allons commencer les activités qui sont au planning!

Premièrement, nous allons faire une partie de mon jeu favori!

Ino, vas-y!

- Son jeu favori est vérité ou conséquence!!! C'est le mien aussi soit dit en passant. Alors je vais vous réexpliquer le contexte même si je suis certaine que tous ici y a déjà une fois dans sa vie.

C'est très simple. Il y a un bocal rempli de papiers avec vos noms inscrits dessus. Vous pigez un nom, et vous devez demander à la personne si elle choisi de dire une vérité ou bien si elle préfère faire une conséquence. Voilà! Alors mettons nous en cercle autour du bocal et nous pourrons commencer ce merveilleux jeu!!!

Ils se mirent tous en rond et ils purent commencer ce jeu que la majorité des personnes présentes, excepté Sakura et Ino, trouvaient vraiment idiot.

-Hum... on va piger au sort la personne qui va commencer.

Elle mit sa main dans le bocal et pigea le nom d'Hinata.

-Alors Hinata, pige un nom.

Elle fit pareil que Sakura et pigea Kiba.

-Vérité ou conséquence?

-C'est évident! Conséquence!

-Euh… il n'y au… aurait pas quel… quelqu'un qui aurait une idée?

-Moi j'en ai une!!Cria Naruto en pourrait manger du chien!

-QUOI??! JAMAIS DE LA VIE!!!! s'exclama l'intéressé.

-Voyons, Naruto! cria Sakura en lui donnant une baffe.

-Hum… je sais! Tu n'as qu'à… qu'à manger un bis… biscuit pour chien.

-Trop facile! déclara Kiba. Merci Hinata! dit-il en sortant un énorme biscuit pour chien de sa poche.

-HEIN??? TU VAS VRAIMENT LE MANGER??? Hurlait tout le monde en même temps. ET COMMENT ÇA SE FAIT QUE TU EN AS UN SUR TOI?

Il le croqua et fit mine de le savourer sous le regard ébahi de toutes les personnes présentes.

-Miam! Au bœuf en plus!

-Et tu l'as aimé en plus? demanda Ino blanche comme un drap.

-J'en mange tout le temps avec Akamaru!

-…

-Au suivant!!!

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, tout le monde fit des choses plus stupides les unes que les autres. En résumé : Shino avait dû tuer un de ses insectes, on aurait juré avoir vu une larme couler sur sa joue, Ino avait avoué qu'elle aimait secrètement Sasuke, mais si ce n'était un secret pour personne, Shikamaru avait dû déclarer sa flamme à Temari, Gaara avait dû révéler à Lee, son petit copain, que sa coupe de cheveux était vraiment moche, et tout le monde était du même avis, Chôji a dû révéler son poids, ce qui n'était guère surprenant finalement, Sakura a dû embrasser Hinata qui a perdu connaissance par la suite, Tenten a révélé à tous qu'elle sortait enfin avec Neji, et ce fut finalement au tour de Naruto de piger quelqu'un, après s'avoir fait manger un plat de ramens sous le nez. Ils avaient dû le retenir de force pour ne pas qu'il se jette sur le bol.

Alors il pigea Sasuke dans le bol (sans blague! ^^)

-Vérité ou conséquence, Sasuke?

-Vérité.

-Je sais exactement quelle question te poser! Et je suis certain que tout le monde dans cette pièce sera du même avis que moi.

En tout cas, moi je me posais la question depuis un petit moment déjà…

- Crache le morceau imbécile! cria Kiba

-Ta gueule sale clébard!! Alors voilà : Sasuke, est-ce que tu es homosexuel?

-Voyons, Naruto, c'est complètement absurde! dit Sakura en agitant les bras.

-Non, c'est totalement possible.

-Je pourrais peut-être répondre? dit Sasuke, irrité.

-Tu vois Naruto, j'avais rais…

-Oui. répondit simplement Sasuke, totalement blasé.

-Oui, tu es homosexuel, ou oui Sakura-Chan a raison?

-Oui, je suis homosexuel.

-…

-Je le savais! Donne-moi ton fric Kiba!

-Merde! C'est un coup de chance! répondit-il en vidant

son portefeuille.

-Le plus pire c'est que je n'avais pas ma caméra!! Se plaignit Tenten.

-Tu… tu es homo?? C'est vrai?? demanda Sakura sous le choc.

-Oui.

-Dire que j'ai couru pendant toutes ces années après un garçon qui était gai!

-Pareil pour moi. Enchaîna Ino.

-Et depuis quand? demanda Naruto à Sasuke.

-Depuis que je suis revenu de chez Orochimaru.

-Ah. Quelques mois alors. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer de bord?

-Un mec que j'ai rencontré.

-Euh… nous allons profiter de cette situation assez bizarre pour enchaîner avec notre prochain jeu qui n'en ait pas vraiment un : Un concours de danse!!

-Pas ça!!!!!!! Hurlèrent tout le monde en même temps.

-Alleeeez!!!!! Ça va être amusant!

-Ça, c'est toi qui le dis. Intervint Shikamaru.

-Je suis partant!!! S'exclama Naruto.

Ils soupirèrent tous, mais se rendirent quand même au salon.

Après s'être installés sur les canapés, ils laissèrent la parole à Sakura.

-Alors les amis, êtes vous plus enthousiasmes de participer au concours, après avoir vu l'arrangement du salon?

Eh oui, la pauvre Sakura avait passé deux heures avec Ino pour préparer le grand salon, qui en passant était gigantesque. Elles avaient installé une boule disco, fait un éclairage spécial, sortit la grosse chaîne stéréo de luxe, installé un minibar à l'arrière, placé plusieurs tables près du minibar, mis plusieurs rubans multicolores un peu partout et la touche finale : elle avait disposé les meubles du salon de façon à laisser un immense espace en plein milieu de la pièce, pour ce qui était supposément la piste de danse.

-NON!!!!!!!!! Hurlèrent t-ils tous en cœur.

-Vous serez sûrement plus enthousiasmes quand la musique commencera!!! Alors voilà les règles du concours : je vais choisir 3 juges qui seront installés où les tables, qui donneront des notes sur 10 au danseur venant de faire son numéro. Vous pouvez danser en duo ou seul, sur n'importe quelle chanson. Et voilà!!! Commençons!!!

-Attends une minute! Interrompis Shikamaru. Qu'est-ce qu'on gagne si on remporte le concours?

-Mais il a raison! Je ne vais pas danser pour rien, quand même! Répliqua Temari

La pagaille est encore recommencée! pensa Sakura, totalement exaspérée face au comportement puéril de ses soit disant amis.

-Calmez-vous tout le monde! J'avais tout simplement oublié de vous préciser ce détail. Il n'y a pas vraiment de prix… dit-elle gênée.

-QUOI???????

-PAS POSSIBLE!!!

-QUELLE CRUCHE!!!!

-STOP!!!!! Hurla Sakura. Si c'est pour vous faire plaisir, on pourrait dire que le prix serait que la personne gagnante ne soit pas obligée de participer aux autres jeux suivants?? Demanda t'elle, hésitante.

-PARCE QU'IL Y EN A D'AUTRES????!

-ALORS LÀ PAS QUESTION!!!!!

-Ben, le prix paraît un tant soit peu équitable…

-Bof, tu sais… s'il suffit de faire une folle de moi pour ne pas participer aux jeux de cette folle…

-HÉ! LA FOLLE EN QUESTION EST JUSTE À CÔTÉ DE TOI, TEMARI!!!!

-Oups! dit-elle sur un air ridiculement faux.

Sakura bouillonnait depuis tout à l'heure.

-Grrrrr… alors commençons le concours si personne n'y voit de problème.

En terminant sa phrase, elle se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Sasuke qui se tenait à l'écart du groupe de personnes enragées.

Mais ce qui clochait avec lui c'était qu'il buvait une bouteille d'alcool fort à même le goulot depuis tout à l'heure et que la dite bouteille était maintenant complètement vide.

-Sasuke-Kun!!!! Tu veux bien faire un duo avec moi???

demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Les effets de l'alcool avait déjà commencé à faire leur travail si on se fiait à la drôle d'expression qu'arborait Sasuke. Il avait un air stupide peint sur le visage, chose extrêmement rare venant de lui. Ses yeux étaient légèrement clos et il tanguait un peu. C'est sûr qu'avec la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait absorbé, il risquait énormément de faire une connerie regrettable et de révéler sa vraie nature, c'est-à-dire son penchant pour un certain blond aux yeux bleu. Eh oui! L'homme qui avait fait changer de bord notre cher Sasuke était en réalité Naruto, son meilleur ami. Il cherchait désespérément une façon quelconque de le faire tomber dans ses filets, sans éveiller les soupçons de tous.

Mais comme on dit : l'alcool pousse à révéler ses vrais sentiments! Malheureusement pour lui, Sasuke n'avait pas l'air d'avoir tous ses esprits…

-NAN GRAND FRONT! Hurla le brun.

Euh… ok, il n'avait pas ses esprits. Tout le monde dans la salle restèrent bouche bée. Ce fut Ino qui réagi la première.

-Bien dit Sasuke-Kun!!

-Je vais danser seul, histoire de montrer mes talents de danseur à une certaine personne… dit-il en faisant un sourire charmeur à Naruto.

Panique générale. Qu'est-ce que Sasuke venait de faire exactement?

Ça, personne ne le savait. Sauf moi bien sûr! Alors :

De 1 : Il avait sourit! Sasuke Uchiwa qui sourit! Ça arrivait environ une fois par 3 ans…

De 2 : Le fameux sourire avait été adressé à Naruto, ce dernier s'étant mit à rougir fortement en détournant le regard.

De 3 : Il avait insulté Sakura de grand front! Euh, oui il l'avait déjà insultée dans le passé mais jamais de cette manière. C'est-à-dire assez cruellement mais avec une expression stupide sur le visage.

Étrange…

Et de 4 : Sasuke avait dit qu'il allait montrer ses talents de danseur à une certaine personne, qui est en fait Naruto. Mais la véritable question était : quels talents de danseur???

-…

-Hic! Alors on le commence bientôt ce concours?!? Chiala Sasuke.

-…

-Euh… et finalement, qui seront les juges??? demanda Lee.

-Les juges seront… NON!!!!!!! SASUKE-KUN!!!!!! DESCENDS DE LÀ IMMÉDIATEMENT!!!!!!!! ABRUTI!!!!!!

Sasuke venait de monter sur le minibar et s'apprêtait à se laisser tomber dans le vide. Ce qu'il fit dans les secondes suivantes.

Mais notre brave Naruto accouru et l'attrapa juste à temps avant qu'il ne se fracasse la figure sur le sol.

Sasuke prit un air satisfait et dit d'une voix fière :

-Comme je l'avais prévu!

-…

-…

Tout le monde était ébahi devant le comportement plus qu'étrange de Sasuke. Pourquoi se comportait t-il ainsi? Bien sûr, personne ne l'avait vu boire la bouteille d'alcool alors personne ne savait qu'il était complètement saoul.

Sasuke se blottit dans les bras de Naruto, plongeant son visage dans sa chevelure dorée, mais à cause du choc et du frisson qui l'avait parcouru durant ces quelques secondes, le blond lâcha Sasuke brusquement, ce qui le fit tomber par terre.

-Pervers! déclara le blond avec de s'éloigner.

-Mais Naru-Chan!!!

Venait-il réellement de l'appeler Naru-Chan?

Naruto tiqua devant ce surnom mais cela ne le fit pas s'arrêter.

Il s'était dirigé vers Kiba et commençait à engager la conversation.

Le sujet : qu'est-ce qui arrive à Sasuke? Et : Pourquoi moi!!!!!!!!!!!!?!!

En les voyant s'amuser ainsi de son regard de gars bourré, il proposa à Sakura qu'il appela le chewing-gum rose, de nommer les juges pour qu'ils puissent commencer ce foutu concours de merde.

Ce qu'elle accepta aussitôt, même si elle était un peu vexée…

-Hum hum! fit-elle pour avoir le silence de ses invités. Alors comme je le disais tout à l'heure avant le petit numéro de Sasuke-Kun, je vais vous nommer les juges. Ce sera Gaara, Ino et Chôji. Vous trois, allez vous placer près de cette table. Il y a des blocs notes et des cartons de notes. Choisissez bien le gagnant pour sa performance en danse, et non pour son physique ou parce qu'il est votre meilleur ami(e).

Les autres, vous pouvez aller vous assoir sur les chaises près du minibar, je vais servir les boissons, tout en présentant les concurrents.

Bonne chance à tous!

Tout le monde se dirigea à sa place. À la grande déception de Sasuke, Naruto s'assis près de Kiba, là où il continua la même conversation de toute à l'heure. Mais tout n'était pas perdu, il pourrait charmer le blond grâce à ses talents de danseurs!

Sakura essaya le micro sur le minibar. Il résonna en un bruit strident.

-Hé!!!!!!!! s'exclamèrent t'ils tous.

-Désolée! C'était un test! Alors nous allons commencer avec… et elle pigea un nom dans un grand bol : Hinata Hyûga Shino qui feront un duo de…

-Ballet. Répondit l'interpellé.

Ils commencèrent leur danse endiablée, bien qu'en pyjama, ne l'oublions pas, et firent une finale en parfaite synchronisation.

Ils s'avaient entraînés ou quoi??

-BOUH!!! TRICHEURS!!!! Hurlait Naruto.

-TA GUEULE!!! Hurlaient les autres.

-Alors les juges, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?? Questionna Sakura.

-Si je me fis aux notes que j'ai prises, Shino dansait comme s'il avait un balai dans le cul et Hinata a eu le visage cramoisi tout le long. Résuma Ino. Alors je leur donne à tous les deux 7/10.

-Bravo! Et toi Gaara?

-Sans commentaire. 7.5/10

-Super! Et pour finir, Chôji?

-Hum, cette danse m'a ouvert l'appétit. Pourquoi? Eh bien parce que quand je m'ennuis je mange! Alors je leur donne 5.5/10.

-Toutes les notes compilées, ça vous donne un total de 20/30!!!!

Félicitations à vous deux!!

-OUAIS. Hurlèrent tous leurs amis, sans grand motivation.

-Maintenant, c'est au tour de… Kiba et Tenten! Qui nous ferons la danse du chien!

-HEIN??? Hurlèrent leurs amis.

La musique démarra et ils se mirent à quatre pattes, se dandinant l'arrière train comme si le diable leur tirait par la queue.

C'est à ça que se résuma leur piètre performance.

-Les juges?

Tous se tournèrent vers eux.

-Voyons donc! C'était complètement grotesque! Ça ne me surprend pas venant de Kiba, mais de Tenten, voyons!!! POURQUOI?!? hurla Ino

-Ben, parce que j'avais envie de l'apprendre…

-Je suis déçue de toi. Et pour la danse, vous aviez le feu aux fesses ou quoi? C'était complètement débile! Alors votre note sera : 6/10.

-Oula! Mais c'est qu'elle devient cruelle. Rajouta Sakura.

-Tais-toi grand front! C'est au tour de Gaara de parler.

-Totalement en accord avec Ino. Je vous donne 6/10

-Et moi, je vais vous donner un beau 7/10. Parce qu'après le gros repas que je venais de manger il y a 3 minutes, je viens de le vomir à cause de votre danse. Alors je n'engraisserai pas. Merci! Conclu Chôji.

-Alors, toutes vos notes ensemble, ce qui vous donne un total de 19/30! BRAVO!!! Même si j'avoue que c'était assez naze venant de vous deux…

-Hé!

-Alors enchaînons avec Lee, et sa danse de la jeunesse!!

-ENFIN! Ça fait 15 minutes que je m'étire! Je suis plus que prêt!

-Musique!! déclara Sakura

Une musique assez rythmée commença. Lee se déhanchait comme un diable sur la piste de danse. Dans son pyjama moulant, il était vraiment dégoûtant à regarder à cause de ses bijoux de famille qui s'agitaient (j'en ai fait rire plus d'un avec cette expression! XD)

La majorité des filles présentes se cachaient les yeux. Mais Gaara, lui, les avaient bien ouverts! Il tapait des mains et encourageait Lee.

-C'est la danse de la jeunesse! Une deux, une deux!! Et… finale!!! hurla Lee en faisant un saut périlleux arrière. TADAM!!!!!

-Ouah, enfin! Souffla Temari qui en avait marre de se cacher les yeux.

-Les juges, qu'en pensez-vous?

-En un mot : dégoûtant!!! Et je suis certaine que toutes les filles sont de mon avis! Déclara Ino

-Totalement!!! crièrent les filles en cœur.

-Sérieusement, Lee, tu aurais pu te mettre un pyjama moins moulant!

Je ne sais pas comment était ta danse puisque je me suis caché les yeux tout le long, mais je dirais que ça mérite, hum… 7/10.

Tu es chanceux que je ne prenne pas compte de ta tenue vestimentaire. Oui, je sais, tu ne savais pas qu'on allait danser, mais franchement, tu aurais pu t'habiller autrement! Il y a des filles ici!! Conclu t'elle.

-Moi je te donne 9/10, mon amour! Ta danse était très divertissante!

Et aussi, tu devrais mettre ce pyjama plus souvent, à la maison! Encore une fois, bravo!!

-Eh bien, Gaara se réveille!! dit Sakura pour enlever l'ambiance de gêne qui régnait en maître. Maintenant, Chôji, c'est ton tour!

-Merci Sakura. Lee, je te donne 4/10 parce que ta danse et ton accoutrement m'ont coupé l'appétit. Point final, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. À part peut-être : il y a du poulet ici???

-Je croyais que sa danse t'avait coupé l'appétit! Hurla Ino par-dessus Gaara.

-C'est passé finalement!

-Chôji… ! Alors pour Lee, ça te fait un total de… 20/30. Félicitations!!!!

Alors maintenant, c'est au tour de… Temari et Shikamaru!!!

-Oh… galère! Déclarèrent les deux amoureux en une parfaite synchronisation.

-Vous allez danser quoi? Questionna Sakura.

-Ben, une danse inventée. Ce qui nous viendra en tête, quoi!

-Ok! Alors ce sera Shikamaru et Temari qui nous danserons la danse inventée!!!

Le couple marcha avec une fainéantise non feinte jusqu'à la piste de danse, et une chanson rock commença. Ça donna un peu d'énergie aux tourtereaux, ce qui fit danser Shikamaru comme un zombie, et Temari comme un robot. La pauvre ne savait pas du tout comment danser! Ils finirent leur danse en s'écroulant à même le sol.

-Épuisant! Dirent-ils.

-Voyons!

-Moi je dis que ça ne mérite pas plus qu'un 7/10 parce que réellement, vous aviez l'air de vrais monstres! Temari, je crois que Shikamaru commence à trop t'influencer! dit Ino avec une mine découragée.

-Galère! répondit t'elle.

-Voilà! C'est ce que je disais!

-Pour votre danse, certes originale, je vous donne un 8/10. Vous aviez peut-être l'air de monstres mais ça vous donnait quad même tout un style! déclara Gaara.

-Et pour moi, ça m'a ouvert l'appétit! Vous aviez l'air appétissants!

Je pense que ça mérite un gros 9/10. Et pour finir : SAKURA, IL EST OÙ TON FOUTU POULET!!! JE CRÈVE DE FAIM MOI!!!!!

-DANS LA CUISINE!!!!!!! Alors nous allons enchaîner avec le merveilleux Sasuke, qui nous nous rappellerons, est homo. Donc, pas touche les filles!

-ENFIN!!!! Hurlait Sasuke en se levant de sa chaise. NARU-CHAN!!!! C'EST… HIPS! À NOUS!!! OÙ ES-TU NARU-CHAN???

-Mais il est complètement bourré!

-EH TOUT LE MONDE! SASUKE EST BOURRÉ!!! Hurla Kiba en sortant son appareil photo.

Plusieurs clics se firent entendre, ainsi que plusieurs rires, mais ils se stoppèrent tous lorsqu'ils surprirent Naruto en train de se cacher en dessous la table où il était assis.

-EH NARUTO!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS?? Hurla Sakura

-NARU-CHAN??? Appela Sasuke.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, Naruto? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de Naru-Chan??

-NARU-CHAN!!! QU'EST-CE QUE… HIPS! TU FAIS EN DESSOUS DE LA…HIPS…TABLE? VIENS DANSER MON AMOUR!!!! Hurlait Sasuke en s'approchant dangereusement de la table de Naruto.

Naruto sortit de sous la table à la vitesse grand V et s'éloigna le plus possible de Sasuke.

-Ne t'approche pas Sasuke! T'es complètement bourré!

-Naruto! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas danser avec Sasuke?? Vas-y! déclara Tenten en poussant le pauvre Naruto dans les griffes de Sasuke.

-NOON!!!!

Trop tard! Sasuke l'avait attrapé et maintenant il l'encerclait de ses bras puissants, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

-Viens danser Naru-Chan! Je ne…hips! Vais pas te manger!

-Roh, ça va! Décolle maintenant! dit-il en repoussant Sasuke, mais sans succès!

-Sakura, mets un slow! Cria Sasuke.

-Non! N'importe quoi mais pas un slow! Paniquait Naruto en se débattant tant bien que mal de Sasuke.

-Hum… désolé Sasuke, mais je n'ai pas de slow. Dit Sakura

-Fiou! Souffla Naruto.

-Euh… viens ici Sasuke. Ça te va cette musique là? demanda Sakura.

Il se déplaça, entraînant Naruto par la main, et alla voir ce que Sakura lui proposait. Cela convenait. C'était une musique très douce et très romantique… idéale pour les slows!

Quand elles les virent main dans la main, même si celle de Naruto n'était pas très consentante, toutes les filles les trouvèrent très mignons.

Arrivés sur la piste de danse, la musique commença et Sasuke se blotti contre Naruto en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule. Ils se tenaient les mains et leurs corps étaient vraiment proches l'un de l'autre, trop…proche. Naruto rougissait au point de rivaliser avec Hinata et il avait vraiment chaud.

Voir Sasuke comme ça avec lui lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Plaisir? Peur? Joie? Non! Naruto ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Sasuke quand même! Il ne ressentait rien à son égard, si?? À ce moment-ci de la soirée, il ne comprenait plus trop ce qu'il ressentait. Réalisait t-il au moins ce qu'il était en train de faire? Danser avec Sasuke en pyjama, un slow en plus, et le brun en question se collait à lui comme une sangsue et l'appelait Naru-Chan depuis qu'il avait bu.

Ne se rendant plus compte de la situation, il se sentit penché en arrière. Sasuke s'approchait de plus en plus de son visage avec un sourire séducteur peint sur le visage et l'embrassa dans un baiser passionné plein de tendresse, mais qui goûtait l'alcool quand même!

Sasuke lâcha la bouche de Naruto à contre cœur et le tira par la main près de la table des juges.

Le pauvre Naruto, lui, n'avait pas réalisé ce qui venait de se produire.

Sasuke l'avait embrassé? Son meilleur ami venait de l'embrasser? Et qu'était ce petit clic qu'il avait entendu lors du baiser? On aurait dit un appareil photo…

-Alors, qu'est-ce que…hips! Vous en avez pensé? Demanda Sasuke

-RHAAA!!! J'EN PEUX PLUS!!!! Hurla Neji en fracassant la fenêtre, de l'extérieur. Il entra et commença à fouiller dans ses poches.

-NEJI???!???? Hurlait tout le monde.

En fait, c'était normal qu'ils fussent tous surpris puisque Neji n'était pas allé à la fête sous cause d'être malade. Alors c'est sûr qu'ils étaient choqués en le voyant arriver par la fenêtre dans une pluie de verre!

-J'EN PEUX PLUS! VIENS ICI SASUKE!!!

-Attends-moi une minute mon amour. dit tendrement Sasuke à Naruto, ce qui le fit rougir violemment.

Il s'approcha de Neji et quand il fut assez près, le nouveau venu lui sauta dessus et lui fit boire une petite fiole.

Sous la surprise, Sasuke s'était mis à tousser bruyamment à cause du liquide. Normal puisqu'il lui brûlait la gorge! Neji se disais qu'il avait peut-être mis trop de Tabasco…

-ERK!!!! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE TRUC??!? Hurlait Sasuke

-Un anti-alcool.

-Quoi??!! S'époumonait Sasuke en se prenant la gorge à deux mains.

-C'est un produit fait maison avec pour premier ingrédient du Tabasco, qui enlève tout effet de l'alcool. Qu'on ait juste bu un verre ou qu'on soit complètement bourré, comme toi, ça fonctionne toujours!

-Le plus pire c'est que c'est vrai! Avoua Sasuke. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'étais pas malade?

-Oh, Tsunade-Sama m'avait donné pour mission d'espionner le petit party pyjama de Sakura, pour qu'aucune bêtise ne soit commise.

Je suis là depuis le début et je pourrais dire que c'est payant!

J'ai appris que tu étais homosexuel, je vous ai tous vu faire conneries par-dessus conneries, et surtout : je t'ai vu complètement bourré en train de draguer Naruto et l'embrasser e dansant! Je t'enverrai les photos que j'ai prises! Bon, maintenant je vais filer pour de bon!

Lee, Tenten, Gai sensei a une mission pour nous demain matin à 8h00. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

-O.O

-O.O

-XD

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?

-Tu ne te souviens de rien, Sasuke?

-Non. Désolé Naruto, pour ce que j'ai fait.

-Pas grave!

-Je t'ai embrassé?

-Oui.

-Et je t'ai dragué aussi?

-Oui.

-Et j'étais bourré à un point que j'ai dit plusieurs conneries?

-Oui. Mais tu les pensais, ces conneries?

-Oui.

-Donc, tu es en train de me dire que tu es amoureux de moi?

-Tu as tout compris.

-O.O

Tout le monde s'arrêta de respirer.

-Alors?

-… alors quoi?

-Euh… dit-il en prenant une teinte rosée, tu veux bien sortir avec moi?

**Niark niark niark! Pour finir à un moment pareil, ça prend juste moi! Alors la suite dans le prochain chapitre! Ce qu'il y a au programme : Nous découvrirons si Naru-Chan acceptera la demande de Sasuke ou non, qui gagnera le concours de danse, et nous verrons nos amis se ridiculiser dans d'autres jeux plus débiles les uns des autres organisés par Sakura! Alors je crois que cette fic sera divisée en trois parties… donc à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre qui est déjà en construction et vous pouvez me laisser des reviews. (soyez gentils svp! ^^)**


	2. Le mannequin

**Bonjour!! Après cette interminable attente, voici la suite tant attendue! Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture!! ^^**

-Euh… dit-il en prenant une teinte rosée. Tu veux bien sortir avec moi?

-…

Naruto devenait blanc comme un linge et perdit connaissance quand Sasuke s'approcha de lui.

-Naruto-Kun!!!! Hurla Hinata en perdant connaissance à son tour.

-Pas elle aussi! Grommela Kiba en ramassant la pauvre évanouie à même le sol. Sasuke, t'as qu'à t'occuper de Naruto! C'est ta faute après tout, abruti!

Il regarda en direction du concerné pour voir sa réaction devant un tel manque de politesse et se rendit compte que Sasuke était déjà sur le sofa avec un Naruto évanoui étendu sur ses genoux.

Il soupira et s'éloigna avec Hinata en sac à patates sur l'épaule droite.

Sasuke regardait attentivement Naruto, le visage exprimant clairement son inquiétude. Le blond allait t'il bientôt revenir à lui?

Il décida qu'il n'avait plus le choix et appela à contre cœur Sakura, qu'il surnomma encore une fois de chewing-gum rose.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! Cria-t-elle.

-Ouais, mais soigne-le maintenant!

La rose fut choquée par le comportement plus qu'étrange de Sasuke.

Depuis quand lui parlait t'il comme ça? Il n'était même plus bourré!

Mais bon, le devoir avant tout!

Un flot de chakra enveloppa sa main et elle la passa sur le front de Naruto. Ce dernier n'ayant aucune réaction fit arrêter de respirer tout le monde dans la pièce.

Deux minutes s'écoulèrent sans que Naruto ne se réveille enfin.

Sakura, ayant déjà vu ce genre d'évanouissement, compris la cause de son trouble. Donc, elle réuni tout le monde dans le salon principal et elle commença à leur expliquer.

-Alors voilà : Suite à un choc psychologique, Naruto a perdu connaissance, comme toute autre personne le ferait. Hinata, par exemple.

-Alors là, c'est vraiment le meilleur exemple! Plaisanta Kiba

- Ta gueule abrutie!! Comme je le disais, une personne s'évanouissant normalement devrait se réveiller normalement également. Mais par contre, Naruto a eu un choc à cause d'une nouvelle que son mental ne s'attendait pas à recevoir. Enfin bref, quand Naruto se réveillera, il ne se souviendra plus de ce moment, et peut-être de quelques autres au cours de la soirée. Mais le plus important est de ne pas lui révéler ce qui s'est produit quelques secondes avant son évanouissement.

-Whaa! Pauvre mec! C'est pas grave Sasuke! Tu pourras recommencer une prochaine fois! Dit Kiba en essayant de faire un câlin amical à Sasuke.

-Touche-moi et t'est mort. Déclara l'Uchiwa sur un ton menaçant.

-Arrêtez de vous disputer vous deux! Naruto se réveille! Cria Ino en poussant férocement Sakura sur le côté pour mieux voir l'évanoui.

Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux, en voyant flou au début.

Puis, il se les frottas et se redressa. Il se disait que le canapé était plus confortable que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas difficile de dire ça parce que le canapé de la pauvre Sakura était dur comme de la pierre et quiconque s'assoyait dessus en subissait les conséquences.

-Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

-Tu t'es évanoui baka. Dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna lentement, priant pour ne pas que ce soit celui qu'il croyait être. Il tomba dans deux orbes noires qui le fixaient avec inquiétude.

Il se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna le plus possible de son supposé canapé.

-SASUKE?????

-Oui, c'est mon prénom. Dit-il en faisant un minuscule sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi je me suis évanoui? Pourquoi j'étais inconscient sur les genoux de Sasuke?

-…

-…

Tout le monde essayait d'inventer une explication pour tromper le pauvre Naruto qui ne comprenait plus rien de la situation.

Finalement, ce fut Temari qui essaya de poser une question pour détourner son attention.

-Mais Naruto, tu ne le sais pas?

-Non.

- De quoi te rappelles-tu?

-Hum… Nous avons joué à vérité conséquence, après à un stupide concours de danse, et… ah oui! Sasuke était complètement bourré!

Comment oublier ça!

-C'est tout?

-Ouais, c'est pas mal ça! Mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir dansé…

Est-ce que j'ai dansé seul?

Tous se tournèrent vers Sakura.

-Oui. Et tu as eu des notes atroces en passant! Mentit-t-elle.

-Merde! Pourtant je suis excellent danseur! C'est bizarre… peut-être dû aux verres d'alcool que j'ai bu tout à l'heure.

-Ouais, en fait, c'est pour ça que tu as perdu connaissance. Complètement bourré! Jusqu'à ce que Hinata te donne un anti-alcool de sa famille.

-Un anti-alcool?

-Oh, c'est une longue histoire! Ça inverse tous les effets de l'alcool.

-Oh. Et pourquoi j'étais sur les genoux de Sasuke?

-Euh… c'est que cet enfoiré ne voulait pas bouger de la place où il était assis alors on l'a menacé de te mettre sur ses genoux et il n'a pas dit un mot alors on t'a posé là. Expliqua Tenten.

-Ok. Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui! Bon, qui a gagné le concours de danse finalement?

Ah! S'il savait! Tout le monde était tellement préoccupé par lui qu'ils avaient tous oublié le concours de danse.

-Personne! Déclara Sakura en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-QUOI???!!!! Hurlèrent tous les autres.

-ON A FAIT TOUT CE CIRQUE POUR RIEN??! Hurla Temari.

-Quoi?? Avouez que vos performances étaient pourries alors pourquoi pas dire que personne n'a gagné?

-Mais on voulait le prix! Chiala Kiba.

-Le prix??? Je n'avais pas prévu de faire gagner quelqu'un pour que cette personne ne participe pas à mes jeux, voyons!!

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

-Bon, le jeu suivant est le mannequin!

-Le mannequin???

-Oui. Nous allons y jouer ici. Je serai du jeu, cette fois-ci.

Donc, pour commencer, séparons-nous en deux équipes de 6.

Ils se séparèrent, non sans se chicaner sans arrêt, mais ils se séparèrent quand même.

-Alors…l'équipe de gauche vous serez les bisounours.

-QUOI!!! JAMAIS DE LA VIE!!! POURQUOI LES BISOUNOURS????

-Pas de protestations! Et l'équipe de droite vous serez les crevettes.

-Ah, les bisounours, c'est pas mal comme nom! Se reprirent l'équipe des bisounours.

-C'était ce que je pensais. Une chance que notre équipe est moins braillarde que vous!! Se moqua gentiment Sakura. Bref, l'équipe des bisounours, est constituée de Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Lee, Hinata et Sasuke.

Tandis que l'équipe des crevettes est constituée de Shino, Tenten, Chôji, Temari, moi et Gaara. Maintenant, je vais choisir un mannequin pour chaque équipe. Pour celle des bisounours, ce sera Naruto!

-OUAIS!!!! Cria le concerné.

-TA GUEULE CONNARD!! Et pour mon équipe, ce sera Chôji!

-Chôji?? Mannequin???? MOUHAHAHAHA!!! Explosa Kiba.

-Serais-tu en train d'insinuer quelque chose? Le menaça Chôji.

-Non! Pas du tout! Se protégea Kiba.

-C'est mieux pour toi. Dit-il en le fusillant du regard.

-Bon, si vous avez fini vos idioties, je vais vous expliquer le but du jeu. Naruto et Chôji seront à l'autre bout du salon, alors que nous autres, nous serons près de ce gros tas de vêtements. Le but du jeu est d'habiller le mannequin le plus vite possible, avec les 5 morceaux de vêtements. Bien sûr, un joueur à la fois et un morceau par personne! Tandis que le mannequin, lui, ne peux pas bouger, même pas d'un cheveu et ne peux pas aider la personne qui l'habille. Il faut absolument qu'il reste de pierre sinon il risque l'élimination. Mais pour les autres participants vous pouvez utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour habiller le mannequin. Comme par exemple, le coucher par terre. Des questions???

-Oui, si je me fis à l'allure des vêtements, ce sont des vêtements un peu féminins, non?? Demanda Shikamaru.

-Ouais mais j'ai rien d'autre alors on va faire avec! Alors mettons-nous en deux lignes de 5 avec nos équipes, et les mannequins, allez à l'autre bout du salon!

Les équipes se mirent en ligne devant le gros tas de vêtements et les premiers de ligne se mirent en position de course, les bras vers les vêtements au sol.

-1, 2,3, partez!!!! Cria Sakura.

Les premiers de leur ligne furent Kiba et Temari. Ils prirent un morceau de vêtement au hasard et foncèrent vers leur mannequin à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les deux avaient l'air de statue!

Le premier arrivé fut Kiba, qui n'eut aucune difficulté à mettre le chapeau fleuri à Naruto. Quant à elle, la pauvre Temari avait attrapé un t-shirt vert un peu petit, qui n'était pas juste un peu petit sur Chôji.

En gros, le t-shirt était à un cheveu de déchirer et le mannequin se plaignait qu'il avait de la difficulté à respirer dedans.

Pendant que Temari faisait le chemin inverse, Lee était déjà près de Naruto, en essayant de lui mettre un soutien-gorge, sous les protestations du blond. Bien sûr, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, de peur de souffrir encore une fois de la célèbre fleur de lotus de Lee.

-SAKURA!!!!! C'EST DE LA TRICHE!!! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE À METTRE, CE TRUC!!! Se plaignit Lee en se débâtant avec l'objet qu'il qualifiait démoniaque.

-Mais non! Tu vas y arriver!! L'encouragea-t-elle, de sa file.

-AIEEE!!!! Hurla Lee qui venait de se pincer avec l'attache du soutien-gorge.

Il se mit l'index dans la bouche et commença à fulminer de ne pas réussir un truc aussi simple. Il fit la pose du nice guy et déclara fièrement :

-Je le ferai pour vous, Gaï-sensei!

Mais il fut interrompu par Kiba qui lui hurla :

-Attache ce foutu soutien-gorge et ramène ton sale cul ici!

On est en train de perdre abruti!

Kiba était doué pour casser l'ambiance!

-J'arrive mon jeune camarade! Déclara Lee en attachant facilement le soutien-gorge.

Le jeune fauve de Konoha couru rapidement taper dans la main de Ino, qui partit à courir elle aussi, un t-shirt jaune dans les mains.

Pendant ce temps, Shino essayait de mettre un pantalon de jean serré à Chôji, mais sans résultat! Le jean était déjà ultra petit, et en plus si il fallait que ce soit un gr** ta* qui l'enfile, ça risquait de déchirer!

Shino eu beaucoup de mal à déposer Chôji sur le sol, vu son poids impressionnant. Puis, couché sur le sol, il lui enfila tant bien que mal le jean. Finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva : Le bouton près de la braguette explosa et arriva sur le bar, et fis renverser une grande bouteille de vodka dans le punch non-alcoolisé de la soirée.

Malheureusement pour nos amis… personne ne le remarqua…

Malgré tout, le jeu continua! Chôji portait le jean qui lui serrait les jambes au point de les faire devenir mauves, et Shino s'élançait vers la file pour taper dans la main de Sakura.

Du côté des bisounours, la tension montait. Ino avait déjà passé son tour, ayant enfilé le t-shirt sans difficulté à Naruto, mais c'était maintenant au tour de Sasuke. Le pauvre avait attrapé… un caleçon moulant!!! De quoi lui provoquer une certaine chaleur au bas-ventre…

Il accouru vers Naruto et fut accueilli par un joyeux :

-Coucou baka! Tu as attrapé le caleçon? Pas de chance! Mais ne me tripote pas!! Dit-il en rigolant.

-Hnn.

Sasuke se pencha et coucha Naruto sur le sol. Le blond ne bougeait pas, puisque c'était la règle du jeu. Il souleva ses jambes et commença à lui mettre le caleçon. Cette position gênait tellement Sasuke que ses joues étaient devenues rouges tomate. Par contre, Naruto était très relax! Comme si il avait déjà fait ça toute sa vie.

Rendu au niveau de l'entre-jambe, Sasuke commença à perdre ses esprits. Des bouffées de chaleur l'assaillaient de partout et il se sentait de plus en plus surexcité. Il eut un éclair de lucidité et se dépêcha de finir de mettre le caleçon sur Naruto, se disant que ça serait mieux pour lui. Quand il eu finit sa lourde tache, il partit en courant jusqu'à la file taper dans la main d'Hinata qui passa à un cheveu de reperdre connaissance à cause du contact de Sasuke.

Elle commença à courir vers Naruto, luttant pour ne pas tomber dans les vapes.

Pendant le moment de difficulté de Sasuke, Gaara avait passé son tour, enfilant une tuque à Chôji. Mais le roux avait tout de même avoué que Chôji était un gros tas dégoûtant… à son insu bien sûr!

Il restait maintenant Sakura et Hinata à passer leur tour.

Elles couraient à la même vitesse et aucune des deux n'avait d'avance… si on ne comptait pas le fait que Hinata avait attrapé des lunettes de soleil et Sakura des petits gants d'hiver. Pour la rose, c'était vraiment plus compliqué parce que les gants étaient avec des doigts. Par contre, Hinata rougissait déjà à l'idée d'approcher Naruto et de lui enfiler une paire de lunettes.

Elles arrivèrent près de leur mannequin au même moment. Sakura se donnait déjà à la tâche de faire passer les doigts de Chôji dans le gant, alors que Hinata se triturait les doigts en rougissant.

-Na…Naruto-Kun,

-Vite Hinata! Sakura a presque fini!

La pauvre Hinata tremblait et rougissait comme une tomate restée trop longtemps au soleil.

Sakura venait de finir d'enfiler les gants à Chôji, et elle s'élançait déjà vers son équipe en criant :

-VICTOIRE!!!

-Hina-Chan! Tu as encore le temps de gagner! Insistait Naruto qui commençait à perdre patience. Mets-moi les lunettes et cours!!!

Hinata devint encore plus rouge (enfin, si c'est possible…) et perdit connaissance à même le sol.

-OH NON!!! PAS ELLE!!!! Hurla Kiba en se précipitant vers Hinata.

-Voyons Kiba, Hinata perd connaissance à toutes les deux minutes, ce n'est pas grave.

-PAS HINATA! MA PAIRE DE LUNETTES FLAMBANT NEUVE!!! ELLE EST COMPLÈTEMENT ÉCRABOUILLÉE! Hurla-t-il en prenant une paire de lunettes cassée dans ses mains.

-Oh…irrécupérable… marmonna Sakura en ramassant Hinata en en l'étendant sur le canapé.

Naruto et Chôji n'eurent pas le temps de se déshabiller qu'ils entendirent un plusieurs clics venant de Tenten.

-TENTEN!!! Cria Naruto sur la brunette qui rangeait son appareil en vitesse, la main prise dans le sac.

-Oups! Dit-elle en rougissant.

-Que vas-tu faire de ces photos? Demanda Chôji, suspicieux.

-Oh… pas grand-chose… rien en particulier… Dit-elle, les joues rouges.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, les garçons! Déclara Sakura. Calmez-vous, on va commencer le second jeu!

Les deux garçons se déshabillèrent rapidement et ils se tournèrent vers Sakura.

-Le prochain jeu sera…

**Mouhahahaha! La suite dans le prochain chapitre! Dans ce dernier, je peux vous dire que l'alcool sera au rendez-vous!**

**La suite devrait arriver d'ici 2 semaines, parce que je pars en voyage. Mais je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera hilarant! Dernière chose : Finalement, il y aura beaucoup plus de chapitre que 3. Un jeu égalera à un chapitre! Il devrait y avoir environ une dizaine de chapitres… =D**

**Bon, pour l'instant, j'attends vos reviews! ^^**

**À bientôt!**


	3. Calage de punch et idioties

**Me revoilà enfin avec un énorme retard! (Eh non, je ne suis pas morte! xD) Vous avez toutes mes excuses! Et aussi un gros merci pour vos reviews! Ah oui, j'allais oublier : je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs qui sont arrivés! Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira! :D**

-Le prochain jeu sera : Le calage de punch! Déclara Sakura.

-Ça ne se fait pas avec de l'alcool habituellement? Demanda Temari.

-Mais non! Je ne pouvais pas mettre d'alcool quand plusieurs d'entre nous ont une mission le lendemain! Alors, passons tous à la cuisine! Déclara-t-elle en pointant la direction à prendre.

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine et Sakura apporta un grand bol de punch rose qui se trouvait auparavant sur le bar. Elle sortit 12 verres, un tableau à craie et une louche à punch.

Tous les invités s'assirent un peu partout et Sakura commença à expliquer l'activité.

-Alors voilà, Le calage de punch consiste à boire le plus de verres de punch possible jusqu'à ce qu'on ne soit plus capable d'en prendre.

Le gagnant gagne ce petit trophée trop mignon qu'Ino et moi avons trouvé dans une boutique ninja aujourd'hui. Dit-elle en présentant l'hideux trophée avec la forme d'un pouce en l'air.

-BOUARK! Il est affreux! Hurlèrent tout le monde à l'exception de Lee.

Ce dernier était en admiration devant le fameux prix que personne ne voulait.

-Il me fait penser à Gaï sensei!! Il faut absolument que je le gagne!

Que la fougue de la jeunesse soit avec moi! Déclara Lee, enthousiasmé.

-Pfffff! Tu peux l'avoir tout de suite si tu veux. Dit Shikamaru qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.

Rectification : il s'ennuyait à mourir!

-Shikamaru!!! Le but premier du jeu est de s'amuser! Alors, AMUSONS-NOUS!! Lui hurla Ino dans les oreilles. Sakura et moi on s'est donné la peine de tout préparer ça alors tu vas y jouer, tu m'as comprise?

-Rohhh, pas la peine de crier! Répondit-il.

-Alors commençons! Il n'y aura que moi et Sakura qui ne jouerons pas, pour stopper les «fautifs». En d'autres mots : ceux qui tricherons!

Sakura rempli les verres de punch et elle en distribua un à chaque personne. Puis, elle écrivit un gros 1 sur le tableau.

-Premier verre! Buvez!

Tous burent leur verre rapidement.

-Trop facile! S'exclama Temari en déposant son verre.

Sakura la regarda dans les yeux et déclara avec une voix presque effrayante:

-Ne sois pas si sûre de toi! L'année passée, à Noël, une de mes cousines est partie en ambulance, ma tante a dégobillé sur le tapis du salon et la moitié des invités étaient tellement pleins que plusieurs se sont ramassés en chaise roulante le lendemain…

Temari dégluti. Mais tous furent alertés par un cri venant de vers la fenêtre.

-Yeah!!! Hurla Lee en cassant un vase sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ce qui eut pour effet de faire crier de rage Sakura.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Sasuke et il approcha son visage à moins de 2 centimètre du sien. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et colla son nez à celui de Sasuke. Le pauvre brun n'osait même plus respirer de peur que Lee fasse un faux pas.

-Tu pues l'alcool, Tenten! Hips! C'est… hips! Pas bon pour toi…

On a…hips! Une mission demain!

Personne ne respirait, maintenant. Jusqu'à ce que Tenten intervienne.

-C'est Sasuke, Lee! Je suis ici! Cria-t-elle.

Lee tournoya sur lui-même, se décollant de Sasuke au plus grand soulagement de celui-ci, et partit dans la direction du bol de punch rose.

Il caressa la surface de verre du bol et il commença à l'enlacer.

-Tu as changé de coupe de cheveux, Sakura? Dit-il à l'adresse du bol de punch.

Sakura fulmina et fonça sur Lee à toute vitesse. Elle l'attrapa par la gorge et l'encastra dans le mur.

-C'EST UN BOL À PUNCH, BAKA!!! ET TU AS CASSÉ MON VASE FAVORI, IMBÉCILE ATTARDÉ!!!!!!

Elle ne laissa même pas le temps à Lee de se relever qu'elle lui envoya son poing dans le ventre, le faisant passer à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine dans une pluie de verre brisé. Encore une de cassée! Il atterrit dans un buisson piquant, mais il fut tiré par quelque chose qui l'entraîna à l'arrière de la maison.

Les autres commencèrent à paniquer mais en voyant le sourire moqueur qu'avait Sakura, ils se calmèrent.

-Il a dû se faire attaquer par le nouveau chien du voisin! Je ne l'ai pas encore vu mais je pense qu'il ne reviendra peut-être pas… mais bon! Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Alors on va commencer le deuxième round! Dit-elle en écrivant un gros 2 sur le tableau.

Elle servit tout le monde et ils burent tous leur verre d'une traite.

-Bon, personne ne veut abandonner? Demanda Ino.

-Non!! Crièrent-t-ils tous en cœur.

Même si cela ne paraissait pas, la troupe prenait du plaisir à jouer aux stupides jeux de Sakura et Ino.

-Round 3! Cria-t-elle en l'inscrivant sur le tableau.

* * *

Le jeu avait du succès! Ils en étaient maintenant rendus au round 23 et ils avaient dû refaire du punch plus de 10 fois! Tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser, mais quelque chose clochait. Sakura n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Le problème était qu'ils avaient tous l'air saoul mais aucun d'eux n'avait bu une gorgée d'alcool. (Excepté notre soûlon de Sasuke!) Pourquoi en venir à une telle conclusion?

Je vous explique :

Shino riait depuis au moins 15 bonnes minutes, ce qui n'était déjà pas normal pour lui! Imaginez la scène! Shino qui se tord de rire sur le plancher et qui cogne le sol comme un enfant! En un mot : effrayant O_o

Kiba était près de la fenêtre avec Naruto, en train de le draguer comme un chaud lapin! M'enfin, pour Kiba ce n'était pas nouveau, mais pour Naruto! Il se laissait faire et y prenait même plaisir! O_O

Quand je dis ça, je veux dire que Naruto rougissait comme une jeune lycéenne et qu'il mettait ses mains derrière son dos en riant bêtement!

Hinata était debout sur la table de cuisine, en train d'enlever son t-shirt violet. En d'autres termes : Cette petite avait complètement oublié sa timidité maladive et elle était présentement en train de faire un strip-tease dédié à Sakura, la définissant comme «l'amour de sa vie».

Elle aurait sûrement tout enlevé si Sakura ne l'avait pas interrompue en plein milieu de son «show» en la poussant violemment en bas de la table, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire pleurer. Après cette chute épouvantable, elle se ramena près de la rose et lui demanda si elle méritait une sucette pour son acte de bravoure. Ce que Sakura refusa en roulant des yeux, totalement exaspérée devant cette nouvelle Hinata version attardée.

Du côté de notre gros tas favori, rien d'inhabituel ne s'était produit.

Il s'empiffrait dans le buffet, la tête plongée dans… un baril de poulet?? Mais que faisait-il là? Sakura n'avait pourtant pas acheté de poulet! Peu importe, ce qui comptait était qu'il se bourrait la face comme d'habitude.

Maintenant passons à Tenten! Elle était dehors, sur la pelouse et elle criait à tue-tête :

-NEJI!!! JE T'AIME MON AMOUR!!!! MON CHÉRI!!! Hips! MON BÉBÉ EN SUCRE!!!! VIENS ME FAIRE UN CÂLIN MON CHOUPINET!!!! NEJI-CHOU!!! VIENS ICI!!!

Tout à coup, elle fut projetée brutalement en plein milieu de la rue.

-T'AS PAS FINI D'HURLER?!! ESPÈCE DE CONNE!!!! Hurla Sakura, le poing toujours en l'air.

Tenten resta immobile en plein milieu de la rue.

Devant ce manque de réaction, elle s'approcha et elle découvrit qu'elle avait perdu connaissance.

-Euh… j'ai peut-être frappé trop fort. Dit-elle en souriant avec gêne.

Elle la prit par les pieds et la tira jusqu'à l'entrée, là où elle la déposa sans délicatesse, laissée dans la boue et la poussière. Ses cheveux avaient pris une étrange teinte grisâtre (poussière).

-Oups! Je devrais peut-être passer le balai plus souvent… Pfff! C'est son problème après tout! Se dit Sakura en voyant Ino la dévisager depuis le canapé.

Tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit sourd suivi d'un grand rire venant de sa chambre. Elle y couru à la quatrième vitesse et qu'est-ce qu'elle y découvrit? Temari étendue sur son lit avec un petit livre rose dans les mains.

Elle rigolait comme une idiote en regardant les notes inscrites à l'intérieur.

-Bouhahaha! Quelle merde cette fille! S'exclama-t-elle.

-MON JOURNAL INTIME!!! Hurla Sakura en pénétrant avec fracas dans la pièce.

Elle se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit et arracha brutalement le petit carnet rose des mains de la blonde qui se marrait encore.

-Hips! Alors Sakura? Tu as un…hips! Faible pour Chôji, hein?

-Quoi??! Mais non! Répondit-elle en état de panique.

-N'essaie pas… de nier! Tu as fais un beau dessin de lui…hips!

Sakura rougit violemment. La pauvre Temari n'avait rien compris!

Le «beau dessin» était en fait une moquerie concernant Chôji à cause de sa corpulence et le cœur sur son torse représentait le cœur de Chôji qui venait de faire une crise cardiaque, expliquant par la même occasion les X à la place des yeux. Bof, si elle l'avait comprit comme ça elle n'était pas pour la contredire!

-Euh… tu as tout deviné, Temari! Quelle fouineuse… maintenant retourne dans la cuisine! Dit-elle.

-Burp! Ouais!

Rêvait-elle? Temari venait de lui roter au visage?

Bon, il y avait assez de problèmes comme ça, elle n'allait pas en rajouter alors elle laissa cette «erreur» de sa part passer.

Temari sortit de la chambre et commença à descendre les escaliers.

Malheureusement, elle rata la première marche et les déboula au complet dans un bruit abominable.

Sakura descendit les escaliers en courant et fonça en direction de l'endroit où avait atterri Temari : Au pied d'une statue décorative représentant une pierre tombale.

Elle s'approcha de la blonde et mit deux doigts sur son cou pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours vivante.

Finalement, cette pierre tombale pourra bien nous servir! Rigola-t-elle.

(Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris : non, elle n'a pas crevé! xD)

Du côté d'Ino, c'était la confusion totale! Elle observait depuis au moins 15 minutes Shikamaru et Sasuke qui observaient Kiba draguer Naruto.

Puis, une longue conversation entre ces deux là commença.

Alors Ino décida de s'approcher discrètement, feintant ramasser quelques verres qui jonchaient le sol.

Puis, elle entendit des bribes de conversation.

-Tu le veux, je le veux. Oh que non, ça ne se finira pas comme ça! S'exclama Shikamaru.

Oh non! Une bagarre allait éclater entre Shikamaru et Sasuke pour savoir qui allait avoir Naruto! Il fallait qu'elle empêche la catastrophe de se produire!

Elle revint 1 minute plus tard après avoir mis les verres de carton à la poubelle. En allant vers la poubelle, elle avait remarqué sur le minibar une bouteille d'alcool extrêmement fort qui pouvait rendre quelqu'un bien saoul en un seul verre, mais seulement quelques temps. C'était à quoi cet alcool servait: permettre aux ninjas de boire sans être complètement bourrés et malades jusqu'au lendemain. En un mot: efficace. Si cette bouteille avait tombé dans le punch, il y aurait des chances que ceux qui ne font pas super bien à l'alcool deviennent bourrés en quelques verres...

Alors cela expliquait le comportement plus qu'étrange qu'avait ses camarades... En parlant d'eux, ils en étaient rendus à ceci :

-Eh baka! Je te fais la peau si tu n'arrête pas ton cirque! Il est à moi et à personne d'autre! S'exclama soudainement Sasuke qui faisait un regard noir à Shikamaru. À moins que tu ne préfère te prendre un chidori?

-Je sais qu'il ne t'intéresse pas réellement. Je suis certain qu'il sera bien mieux avec moi! Répondit Shikamaru.

Puis, Sasuke sourit en coin.

-Pas de chidori, compris Uchiwa? Il va y avoir du sang partout et ce ne sera pas du gâteau à ramasser!

Ils fermèrent leurs poings comme pour se préparer à une bagarre.

Ino écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Il fallait absolument qu'elle les empêche de se bagarrer, alors elle se jeta sur leur table à plat ventre.

-NOOOOOOONNNN!!! JE VOUS EN PRIE!!! PAS ÇA!!!! Hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Shikamaru leva un sourcil.

-Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien Ino?

-PAS DE BAGARRE! Dit-elle la voix tremblante.

-Quoi?? Quelle bagarre? Demanda-t-il exaspéré.

C'est à ce moment que choisi Sakura pour faire interruption dans la pièce.

Elle se jeta sur Ino et la tira vers l'arrière.

-Grosse truie! Descends de la table immédiatement!!

-Désolé grand front. Répondit Ino en époussetant ses vêtements.

Sakura fulmina.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici??? Demanda-t-elle en voyant les yeux débordants de larmes d'Ino.

Elle tourna son regard sur Shikamaru qui haussa les épaules.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Ino s'accrocha au haut de pyjama de Sakura.

-Ils vont se bagarrer!

La rose explosa littéralement.

-QUOI??!! PAS DE BAGARRE DANS MA MAISON!!!!!! Hurla-t-elle en propulsant Shikamaru d'un puissant coup de pied dans ses bijoux de famille.

Sasuke, en voyant Shikamaru se tordre de douleur sur le sol, marmonna en détournant le visage :

-Ça a dû faire mal…

Ino agrippa Sakura par les cheveux et commença à lui crier au visage.

-ABRUTIE!! C'EST TOI QUI TE BAGARRE DEPUIS TOUT À L'HEURE!!

Tout d'un coup, elle sembla revenir à la réalité.

-Tu… mais tu as raison! Oh non, je suis désolée!!! S'exclama-t-elle en joignant ses mains dans un signe de supplication.

- Mouais, pas la première fois que ça arrive… grommela Sasuke.

Sakura s'approcha de lui et mit sa main sur son épaule.

-Sasuke-Kun, étais-ce vrai que tu comptais te bagarrer?

Il renifla.

-Ouais mais pas avec Shikamaru, avec Kiba.

-Pourquoi??! S'exclama-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Pour seule réponse il lui pointa les deux débiles qui se faisaient des mamours près de la fenêtre.

-Oh, je vois. Dit-elle en lui adressant un regard compatissant.

-Hnn.

-Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider? Demanda-t-elle.

-Hn?

-À le séduire. Ajouta Sakura.

Cela ne plaisait pas trop à Sasuke de devoir demander de l'aide à une poufiasse comme Sakura, mais il devait bien accepter pour séduire son Naru-Chan.

-Hnn. Répondit-il.

-Génial! Tu ne seras pas déçu! S'exclama-t-elle en allant chercher une feuille et un crayon. Oui, Sakura commençait à comprendre le langage Uchiwa!

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard.

-Alors voilà, dit-elle en dessinant un plan, tu vas t'approcher de Kiba et le pousser par la fenêtre ouverte. Avec de la chance, le chien du voisin se sera lassé du paquet d'os qu'est Lee et il viendra le chercher pour ensuite l'entraîner quelques heures à l'arrière du jardin. Pendant ce laps de temps, tu vas commencer à séduire Naruto. Voici comment tu vas procéder : Puisque Naruto n'a pas l'air totalement conscient, même si j'ai toujours dit qu'il était un éternel inconscient, tu vas l'inviter à venir chanter une chanson avec toi.

-Une chanson??? Coupa Sasuke.

-Le prochain jeu c'est simplement du karaoké pour s'amuser! Alors tu t'arranges pour qu'il accepte de venir chanter une chanson romantique avec toi et la magie de la musique fera le reste!

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, pour finalement grommeler :

-Ça pourrait fonctionner…

Il se leva et commença à se diriger vers le duo sous le regard intéressé de Shikamaru qui essayait vainement de se relever malgré son atroce douleur à l'entre-jambe.

Sasuke, écœuré par autant de tendresse venant de Kiba, lui sauta littéralement à la gorge et le poussa par la fenêtre dans un bruit sonore.

Un ouille retentit, suivi d'un perçant cri d'horreur qui fit écarquiller les yeux à Naruto.

-Sa…sasuke?

Le brun saisit la main du blond et lui fit un baisemain.

-Voudrais-tu venir chanter une chanson avec moi au karaoké? Demanda poliment Sasuke.

Naruto devint écarlate et bafouilla un oui terriblement gêné.

Sakura monta sur le bar et cria dans un interphone sortit d'on ne sait où :

-VENEZ TOUS AU SALON PRINCIPAL!! LE KARAOKÉ VA COMMENCER!!

Plusieurs personnes à l'allure de zombie apparurent dans le salon.

Ils s'installèrent sur les canapés tandis que Naruto rougissait de plus en plus en sentant les regards de leurs amis posés sur lui… et Sasuke.

-BON, ALORS CE N'EST PAS UN CONCOURS, C'EST SEULEMENT POUR S'AMUSER! JE VOIS QUE LE CALAGE DE PUNCH N'A PAS ÉTÉ D'UN FRANC SUCCÈS ALORS TOUT LE MONDE EST DÉCLARÉ GAGNANT! Cria Sakura dans l'interphone.

-Noooooooonnn!! Hurla une personne que l'on n'avait pas aperçue depuis un bon moment.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans la direction de la porte qui était entrouverte, permettant de voir un bras vert moulant.

-Lee??! Tu es encore de ce monde??? Plaisanta Sakura.

Le pauvre Lee se releva péniblement et arrangea sa coiffure du mieux qu'il le pu. Il leur fit un regard à la fois traumatisé, triste et effrayant et il dit d'une voix faible :

-J'ai vu des choses horribles là-bas… Le plus traumatisant a été de voir…

-Quoi??? Tu as vu quoi???? Demanda Sakura qui était suspendue à ses lèvres.

-J'ai vu… Kiba en boxer.

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux.

-Kiba??? Mais que faisait-il là?

Lee s'approcha dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en cuir qui s'affaissa légèrement sous son poids.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Il a dit qu'un méchant grand garçon l'avait attaqué. Je n'ai pas trop compris son histoire mais je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas avant un moment. Il était trop occupé à se battre avec «la bête».

Naruto mis ses mains devant sa bouche en signe de stupéfaction.

-Étrangement, tout à l'heure je me sentais très mal, jusqu'à ce que je boive l'étrange liquide jaunâtre qui traînait sur le gazon. Maintenant, je me sens en pleine forme! Et aussi, je viens chercher mon trophée! Dit-il en tendant les mains.

-Euh… Lee, tu n'as pas gagné. Dit Sakura qui lui adressait un regard de compatie.

-Hein?? Pourquoi??! S'emporta Lee. JE LE VEUX, JE LE VEUX!!!!

Elle soupira d'exaspération.

-Lee… commença-t-elle.

-JE LE VEUX!! Cria-t-il en serrant les poings comme un enfant.

Elle poussa de nouveau un soupir et elle sortit l'hideux trophée du comptoir. Elle lui tendit calmement et se le fit arracher des mains par Lee qui commença à le bécoter.

-Brillant brillant, joli joli… Commença-t-il à répéter comme une litanie.

-Au moins ça nous épargnera de le jeter. Déclara Sakura en haussant les épaules. Bon, alors les règles du karaoké sont simples : Vous chantez ce que vous voulez avec qui vous voulez. Voilà! Alors nous commencerons par le speech de Naruto et Sasuke!!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, oubliant Lee qui suçait le pouce de son trophée comme un arriéré mental.

Naruto redevint écarlate et commença à bafouiller des paroles incompréhensibles, avant de se tourner vers Sasuke pour qu'il commence le premier à parler dans le microphone.

Le brun s'avança et ajusta le micro à sa taille.

-Nous allons vous chanter… euh… «Patience» de l'album: Take that. Dit Sasuke en parcourant les archives du karaoké.

Des encouragements retentirent, ce qui n'eut que le don de stresser au maximum Naruto qui se sentait rougir comme pas possible.

Sasuke se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots, lui disant de se détendre pendant qu'il commencerait les premières paroles.

Il hocha nerveusement la tête et il inspira profondément dans l'espoir de réussir à se calmer.

Puis, la mélodie commença, et Sasuke commença à chanter :

-Just have a little patience

I'm still hurting from a love i lost,  
I'm feeling your frustration,  
Then maybe all the pain will stop,  
Just don't be close inside your arms tonight,  
dont be to hard on my emotions  
Cause i, need time,  
My heart is numb has no feeling,  
So while im still healing,  
Just try

Puis, Naruto enchaîna doucement:

-and have a little patience,

En entendant le timbre mélodieux de Naruto lorsqu'il chantait fit presque perdre pied à Sasuke qui se sentait fondre sur place. Il ne pouvait presque plus bouger, comme si il était ensorcelé. N'ayant rien remarqué, le blond continua sa prestation :

-I really wanna start over again,  
I know u wanna be my salvation,  
The one that i can always depend,

I'll try to be strong, believe me,  
I'm trying to move on,  
It's complicated but understand me,

Cause I need time,  
My heart is numb has no feeling,  
So while im still healing,  
Just try and have a little patience,

Yeah, have a little patience, Yeah

Cause this scar runs so deep,  
Its been hard,  
But i have to believe me,

Have a little patience,  
Have a little patience,

Cause i, i just need time,  
My heart is numb has no feeling,  
So while im still healing,  
just try, and have a little patience,

Have a little patience,  
My heart is numbe has no feeling,  
So while i'm still healing  
just try and have a little... Patience.

Lorsque la chanson fut terminée, un grand silence de mort remplissait la pièce. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, rivés sur Naruto. Ce fut Sakura qui sortit la première de sa torpeur.

-Na…naru…na…naruto!! Mais tu chantes incroyablement bien!!! C'était absolument magnifique!!!

-Me…merci! Bafouilla-t-il en lui adressant un sourire rassuré.

Lee se leva d'un bond, oubliant son trophée sur le canapé, et alla vers Naruto lui asséner une grande claque dans le dos ce qui le fit se plier de douleur.

-On dirait bien que la fougue de la jeunesse était avec toi, Naruto!! Maintenant, laisse-moi te montrer de quoi je suis capable!

Il monta sur la scène, poussant brutalement Sasuke dans les escaliers, et il choisit une chanson au hasard. Puis, il se mit à hurler les paroles dans le micro, défonçant les tympans de tout le monde qui se bouchèrent les oreilles.

Sasuke se rattrapa à Naruto en tombant et ils rougirent en même temps.

-Tu chantes vraiment bien, tu sais. J'ai bien aimé, c'était superbe. Dit Sasuke.

-Merci Sasuke. Toi aussi tu chantes très bien! Répondit Naruto en lui faisant un grand sourire joyeux.

Le brun rougit un peu et regarda autour de lui. Il ne restait plus qu'un fauteuil en cuir. Il s'installa dessus sans penser à Naruto, croyant qu'il s'était déjà trouvé une place, mais non. Le blond cherchait comme un pauvre perdu un petit coin pour s'assoir. Sakura l'aperçu et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers lui.

-Naruto! Tu n'as pas de place pour t'assoir? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait.

-Euh… non. Répondit-il.

Elle regarda la place où était installé Sasuke et lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

Elle mena Naruto vers Sasuke en faisant mine de lui chercher une place et le poussa «accidentellement» sur les genoux du brun.

-Eh! S'exclama Naruto en essayant vainement de se relever.

-Oups! Excuse-moi Naruto. Dit-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Eh bien tu n'as qu'à t'assoir sur Sasuke! C'est ton meilleur ami alors tu n'as pas de quoi être gêné! Et de toute façon, je ne crois pas que ça le dérange! Dit-elle en prenant ses jambes à son cou sous le regard noir de Sasuke qui perdait de son ampleur avec la rougeur de son visage.

Naruto tenta vainement de se relever sans blesser Sasuke mais il fut retenu par ce dernier.

-Ça va. Tu peux rester là.

Naruto devint lui aussi écarlate et s'assis sur les genoux de Sasuke, raide comme un bâton.

Les secondes passèrent, ce qui sembla être des heures pour le pauvre Naruto qui était toujours aussi rouge. Lee fini enfin sa putain de chanson et le public pu enfin se déboucher les oreilles en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Il se pencha et il commença des remerciements dans le micro.

-Je vous remercie, chers amis! Et surtout Gaara, l'amour de ma vie!

Il le chercha des yeux… mais rien.

-GAARA??? Hurla-t-il dans le micro en faisant hurler tout le monde de douleur.

Il se reçu son trophée par la tête.

-BAKA!! FERME-LÀ!!! IL A DIT QU'IL ALLAIT CHERCHER KIBA!! Hurla Sakura.

-QUOI??! Mais la bête rode encore!!

Il sauta en bas de la petite scène et il partit pour se jeter par la fenêtre fracassée, mais il dévia au dernier moment pour sauter par la seule qui n'était pas encore cassée.

-C'EST POUR LES EFFETS SPÉCIAUX!! Cria-t-il en roulant dans l'herbe.

-ENFOIRÉ!!! Hurla Sakura qui se jeta à sa poursuite. TU PENSES QUE J'EN AI LES MOYENS?!! ATTENDS BIEN QUE JE T'ATTRAPE, SALAUD!!!

Puis, elle sauta à son tour par la fenêtre à présent fracassée elle aussi.

Les autres se regardèrent étonnés. Et où étaient passés Tenten et Temari?

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Sakura traînant un Lee en sang par le collet, suivis de… Kiba et Gaara qui tenait dans ses mains un petit chihuahua miniature.

-MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL??! Hurla Sakura à Lee et Kiba.

TOUTE CETTE HISTOIRE POUR UN CHIEN AUSSI PETIT!!!

Elle arracha le chien des mains de Gaara et le balança par la fenêtre.

-Voilà! Débarrassé! Maintenant, ASSIS!! Ordonna-t-elle en poussant Les trois garçons vers le salon.

Il ne restait plus de place alors ils s'assirent directement sur le sol.

-Bon, maintenant nous allons pouvoir…

-Sakura, il y a un problème. La coupa Shikamaru.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui.

-QUOI ENCORE??! Cria-t-elle.

-Euh… dit-il en se grattant la tête, Chôji a accidentellement bousillé ton système de karaoké en renversé son verre de punch dessus…

-Tu m'enverras la facture. Ajouta Chôji en continuant de se goinfrer.

-Tu me le payeras imbécile… Marmonna Sakura en grinçant des dents.

-C'est ce que je viens de te dire! Répondit Chôji.

Elle soupira.

-Bon, nous allons devoir enchaîner tout de suite avec le prochain jeu :

-Une minute! Où sont Temari et Tenten?? Demanda Lee.

Elle rougit à cette pensée.

-Euh… eh bien…

Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire.

-En fait… elles sont en train de se maquiller de se maquiller dans la cuisine.

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil.

-Aucune des deux ne se maquille, pourtant. À moins que tu nous aies menti… Dit-il calmement.

Sakura rougit encore plus.

-Oui mais… euh… elles voulaient essayer mon maquillage pour savoir qui était la plus belle.

-Ah. Répondit tout simplement Shikamaru.

Puis, ils furent alertés par des cris venant du sofa d'à côté.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?? Demanda Sakura devant la panique générale.

Étrangement, ce fut Hinata qui répondit :

-Na…Naruto-Kun a encore perdu connaissance!

Puis elle fit de même à son tour.

-Hinata! S'exclama Kiba en la rattrapant. Pffff! J'en ai plus qu'assez!

Sakura dirigea son regard plein de rage et de menaces vers Sasuke qui détourna le regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait??! S'exclama Sakura en s'élançant vers lui.

-Moi?? Rien! Il glissait alors je l'ai serré! Répondit Sasuke.

-Oh! Surplus d'anxiété, ça arrive souvent à Hinata. Il devrait reprendre connaissance dans quelques minutes.

-Ok.

Il le remonta un peu plus sur ses genoux et il lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste doux.

Quand pourra-t-il enfin lui avouer son amour?

Sakura remonta sur le minibar et elle reprit le micro.

-Le karaoké est fichu, alors nous allons enchaîner immédiatement avec le prochain jeu qui sera…

**La suite dans le prochain chapitre! Alors je pense que ce chapitre était moins drôle que les autres, mais bon! Au programme pour la suite : Le réveil de Naru-Chan, Le jeu mystère, le retour de Temari et Tenten, l'arrivée d'un invité spécial et… une déclaration!!! Devinez laquelle… ;p**

**Bonne semaine à tous!!! ^o^ **

**Bisous!! ... et reviews???**

Playlist:

Patience- Take that

**J'adore cette chanson! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai composée mais elle est super quand même! XD**


End file.
